


Give Mercy

by Nightmare_Bunny



Category: Original Work
Genre: Random & Short, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 20:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14362773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare_Bunny/pseuds/Nightmare_Bunny





	Give Mercy

When I was younger, my father and mother would take me out of school for road trips and to go see family. I knew why, I was very sick, my mother told me I wouldn’t live past the age of ten, and that my family wanted to make my life as memorable as possible not wanting me to miss out on any experiences. 

 

But one day, mom and dad took me on a trip to the Grand Canyon, and we were going to travel down together on donkeys, but we only had enough money for one donkey ride, and my parents didn’t want to disappoint me, so they paid for me to go on the tour with a donkey and a friendly old man with a group of other people. 

 

A nice man helped me onto my donkey and stayed close to me on the tour, as we went deeper into the canyon. He told me jokes and taught me some different things about the canyon. But at some point during the tour, we had to go single file down a narrow path, and it was still a long, long drop to the bottom of the canyon. I didn’t think anything of the long drop, until my donkey’s hoof slipped, and we both went tumbling through the air, nothing to catch us other than the ground hundreds of below us. 

 

When I opened my eyes, I was surprised to see bright lights all around, and road sign with a raven perched on top. I couldn’t read what the sign said, I was just learning to spell my name after all. So I sat down and waited, my parents always told me if I was lost to wait for an adult to come by. So wait I did. It felt like hours until someone came by, he was wearing a strange cloak, with the hood over his face, but he seemed confused as the looked down at me. 

 

“Mary Johnson?” He asked me, and I shook my head. 

 

“No, that’s my mommy. I’m Mercy Johnson.” I said happily, if he knew my mom, then he might be able to help me get back. 

  
  
“You’re early, and your mother late. Come with me child, I’m sure this is just a mistake.” He said offering a hand to me and when I grabbed ahold of it, I realized that he was a skeleton.


End file.
